Save Me
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Amu's final words and thoughts towards Ikuto as she's in the hospital. Amuto! Very short one-shot.


**Another one-shot. A **_**very**_** short one-shot. Just because. It's kind of sad, I guess. Please read and review! ^-^**

**+-+-+-+-+**

_Mama said that when someone truly loves you they'll be there for you when you need it. She said that when she felt like her heart was breaking Papa was there holding her hand. My heart doesn't feel like it's breaking, more like my life is slowly fading away..._

"Amu!" Someone patted the side of her face urgently. Amu opened her eyes wearily to see a pair of indigo eyes staring back at her. "Amu, don't close your eyes okay? Focus on me," Ikuto instructed.

That's right, Ikuto was with her. The reason for it she wasn't sure, but he was there anyhow. A light pressure on her hand indicated that he was holding it. Was that why she was thinking about what her mother had told her before?

"Ikuto, I'm tired," Amu protested. She was going to close her eyes again when he put he placed his hand on her cheek. He looked sad. Why did he look so sad?

"Don't fall asleep. Focus on what I'm saying, okay? I'll tell you a story," Ikuto said.

Her vision was weird. Everything was all blurry and the only thing she could see was Ikuto's face and darkness surrounding it. It was like tunnel vision. She had a feeling that there were other people though. Lots of people, busy, working people. There was a lot of noise, but none of it made sense in her weary state.

He started to tell a story, but her mind was already wandering again.

_Mama said that Papa made her feel better when she was sad. He held her hand and she felt better._

"Ikuto," she drawled. The voice coming out of her mouth sounded like someone else's. It sounded far away. "My body feels heavy, like I'm sinking. Am I sinking? Am I... sinking away?" Her mind was getting lighter and fuzzier, but her body felt as heavy as stone.

Ikuto had closed his eyes, and it looked like tears were rolling down his cheeks.

_Mama said that Papa had cried over her, for her, and with her. Crying was one of the most personal things you could do in front of another person. You usually only cried with people you really, truly loved._

"Ik... to..." The words coming out of her mouth were getting broken and jumbled up. She could barely hear herself. She could barely hear anything. "You... crying..." Amu laughed, but it ended coming out as a weird gurgling-choking noise, and then she started coughing so hard she began to convulse for a second. "You don't... You don't cry..." She raised her hand to touch his face, trying to see if the tears were real. "Because you're Iku..."

Her vision had gone almost completely black. The only things she could see were vague, faint, blurred outlines. Everything she heard sounded odd and thick as if there were giant wads of cotton stuffed into her ears.

She began to close her eyes. Amu was just so tired. Too tired. The dark was pulling her in. It was so enticing, so tempting...

"Amu!" People were screaming her name, but it didn't feel like they were calling _to_ her. It didn't affect her anymore. They were just yelling things around her.

"Amu! Amu, look at me! Open your eyes!" Ikuto screamed. "Please... please open your eyes..."

She opened her eyes one last time. "Drown... Drowning... dark. Ikuto, I'm drowning in darkness..." she whispered. "Ikuto, will you save me?"

She closed her eyes. Amu was leaving. People yelled and screamed. Something shocked her and her whole body shook with it. But she was light now. She was floating. Nothing mattered. Amu was free.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"The time's 4:26, call it."

_To love someone is to give yourself up to them completely. To share the good times and the bad, the happiness, and the sadness. You need to love them while they are here, and be willing to let them go when they need to leave._

_Mama said that the person who loved you would always be there for you, but what if it was _you_ who couldn't be there for them anymore? What if they couldn't save you?_

**+-+-+-+-+**

**So, was it sad? Did anyone actually find it sad at all? I'd be interested to know. So, please review and tell me? Please? :)**


End file.
